Shin no hoshoku-sha
by ElvenBoy23
Summary: /hm...Eren adalah senjata terakhir umat manusia/.../apa kalian pikir, mengendalikan sesuatu yang bertolak belakang dengan jati dri kalian itu mudah?.
1. Chapter 1

Shin no hoshoku-sha

Disclaimer: Naruto & Shingeki no Kyojin is not Mine

Kreator : ElvenBoy23

Pairing : Naruto Uzumaki x (?)

Warning : OOC, OC, TYPO, SKS (sistem kebut sehari), letak tanda baca yang sering salah, pinjam item dari TG (Tokyou Ghoul) and Etc.

Summary : Seluruh klannya dimangsa habis oleh pasukan titan yang polos bukan buatan, dengan kekuatan'nya dia berjanji, /… "Akan ku makan kalian semua sampai habis tak tersisa"/.

Chapter 1.

Raksasa atau biasa disebut titan adalah sosok makhluk menakutkan dengan tubuh besar, tidak memiliki jenis kelamin serta system pencernaan, hanya saja.. bagaimana bisa mereka berkembang biak jika tidak memiliki jenis kelamit? Bagaimana mereka membuang kotoran jika mereka tidak memiliki system pencernaan? Dan bagaimana bisa mereka -raksasa- tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun setelah memakan ratusan makhluk kecil yang disebut '**Manusia**'?.

Kenapa juga harus manusia? Mengapa mereka tidak memakan hewan yang jelas-jelas dagingnya lebih enak dari manusia? Atau paling tidak, sudikah mereka manjadi _vegetarian_? Karna ditempat mereka tinggalkan banyak tumbuhan yang enak dan sehat untuk dimakan, tidak perlu bersusah payah lagi menembus dinding-demi-dinding hanya untuk mencari dan memakan manusia.

Ditambah, telah seratus tahun lebih mereka muncul dan tidak makan manusia lagi'kan? Mereka kan tidak punya system pencernaan, jadi untuk apa mereka makan? Apa tuhan mulai murka kepada kesombongan umat manusia, karna menganggap dinding yang melindungi mereka akan berdiri kokoh selamanya? Entahlah, manusia terlalu bodoh dengan sifat mereka selama ini, apalagi para pendeta yang selalu meng'agung-agungkan Dinding Maria yang entah kapan akan hancur.

_**~~~~Elven~~~~**_

"Makan apa kita malam ini, Okaa-_chan_?" seorang anak berambut pirang, memiliki mata biru _shappire _yang indah bertanya kepada sosom wanita cantik berambut semerah darah, yang sedang memotong 'daging' dengan pisau di tangan mulus miliknya.

"Seperti biasa Naru-_kun _kita akan memakan 'daging' dari makhluk 'menjijikkan' (bukan titan).

"Naru, walaupun kita ini 'Ghoul', tapi jangan pernah sekali-kali Naru makan daging manusia yang baik, Naru boleh memakan daging manusia yang telah mati atau manusia yang selalu berbuat jahat, ingat!" pria dewasa yang sangat identic dengannya itu memberikan senyuman menenangkan kepada sang anak, sembari memberi nasehat yang berguna.

"Ha'i, Naru tidak akan pernah memakan manusia yang baik hati, kecuali mereka membuat Naru jijik" ikrar telah terucap dari mulut mungil Ghoul kecil tersebut, dan satu hal yang akan ia lakukan ketika ia telah berjanji—dia-Naruto- tidak akan pernah mengingkari janji yang telah ia lantunkan dari mulutnya, walalupun ia harus mati karna'nya.

"Bagus, itu baru anak tou-san dan kaa-san" pria berambut kuning cerah itu membelai surai pirang anak tunggalnya dengan penuh kasih sayang, serta mengulas senyum lembut di mulut'nya.

Namun, kenangan tersebut adalah kenangan terindah dalam hidup'nya, dan kenangan akan selalu menjadi kenangan dan tidak akan pernah lagi terulang.

DUARRRRR

Akhirnya, takdir tuhan mulai berjalan. Tuhan mulai murka kepada umat manusia yang selalu sombong dengan kelakukannya, tapi mengapa? Mengapa harus klan Ghoul yang pertama kali diserang? Mengapa bukan para manusia laknat yang berada di balik dinding maria? Dan mengapa juga, bocah polos macam Naruto harus kehilangan kebahagian'annya secepat ini?.

Minato bersama istinya, Kushina keluar dari rumah milik'nya dengan secepat yang ia bisa. Andai saja, andai saja klan Ghoul punya tempat di balik dinding maria, pasti mereka tidak akan musnah sekarang ini. Andai saja mereka tahu kelamahan para titan, pasti mereka akan menghabisi titan sampai ke akar-akarnya.

Darah berceceran kemana-kemana, para Ghoul sibuk bertarung dengan raksasa tanpa mengetahui kelemahan raksasa, setiap inci tubuh raksasa menghilang pasti akan tumbuh lagi, namun tidak dengan Ghoul, mereka yang ditangkap langsung dilahap dengan rakus oleh para titan, jaritan penderitaan seakan menjadi music pengiring kematian mereka, teriakan keputus asaan seakan menjadi gendang penyemangat bagi para titan untuk memangsa para Ghoul lebih banyak lagi, serta darah yang berceceran menjadi pewarna untuk mewarnai tandusnya tanah.

Tapi mengapa? Mengapa harus dihadapan bocah yang belum genap berumur enam tahun ini? Mengapa tuhan harus menampakkan kematian orang tua si anak? Dan itu merupakan cambuk kebencian untuk si pirang agar mengucapkan janji, janji yang entah kapan akan berakhir.

"**AKAN KU MAKAN KALIAN SEMUA SAMPAI HABIS TAK TERSISA**" dengan mata merah menyala yang dikelilingi oleh latar berwarna hitam, serta _kagune_ yang berbentuk ekor dan di punggungnya terdapat _kagune_ yang berbentuk sayap berwana putih mengkilap.

Namun, mengingat pesan terakhir sang ibu sebelum wanita berambut merah itu dilahap oleh seekor titan, ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk memangsa para titan. Ia sadar, kekuatannya belum cukup untuk mengalahkan para titan, ditambah ia tak mengetahui kelemahan pra titan tersebut.

'_Larilah!-hiduplah!-dan carilah temanmu!-serta jangan pernah bermuran durja!-dan cerialah!-karna kami akan selalu bersamamu selamanya, di dalam hati mu yang putih bersih tak bernoda, anakku'_

Itu adalah pesan dan perkataan terakhir yang dilantunkan dari mulut sang ibu, sebelum sebuah tangan raksasa menangkap yang ibu yang lagi terbaring di tanah, lalu melahap pemilik surai merah darah dengan wajah polos tak berdosa sembari tersenyum, dan itu menjijikkan.

Kenapa para raksasa ini tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun saat melahap orang tak berdosa? Kenapa mereka tidak mengubag mimic wajah mereka saat memangsa klannya?.

_Kagune_ yang tadinya muncul dari dalam tubuhnya, bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi meninggalkan tempat tinggalnya yang telah hancur berantakkan. Sunggug, ia tak memeintahkan _kagune_ miliknya untuk bergerak, tapi mengapa _kagune_ miliknya bisa bergerak, _kagune_ miliknya seperti _dikendalikan_, tapi siapa?.

Berlari dan berlari, adalah rutinitas'nya saat ini, ia-Naruto- belum boleh mati sebelum membunuh para raksasa yang telah memakan keluarganya, ia tak boleh mengalah dengan takdirnya, ia masih ingin melihat hari esok. Apakah ada orang di luar sana yang mau mengulurkan tangan memberikan harapan kepadanya? Apakah ada di luar sana, seseorang yang mau memberikan kasih sayang kepada makhluk sepertinya? Ia masih ingin mengetahui semua itu, agar ia bisa menjadi dinding yang sesungguhnya untuk melindungi seorang yang mau mengulurkan tangan kepadanya. Dinding yang tak akan rapuh dimakan usia, ia ingin menjadi seperti itu, melindungi si pengulur tangan adalah sesuatu yang akan ia lakukan selama ia masih menginjakkan kaki di dunia ini.

Harapan, angan-angan, serta doa yang tak masuk akal'nya sekarang terkabul, ia tak menyangka, orang ini mau memberikan harapan kepadanya, ia dengan senang hati menerima uluran tangannya, orang tersebut bernama Jeager, seorang dokter yang merawatnya dari sejak ia telah kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Siapa namamu nak?" tanyanya kepada bocah pirang yang sedang menatapnya dengan polos.

"Uzumaki Naruto" hanya itu kata yang keluar dari mulut mungilnya, sesungghnya ia masih trauma atas kejadian yang menimpa klannya.

"Dimana oaring tuamu?" hanya gelengan lemah yang menjadi jawaban bocah libra satu ini.

"Apa yang terjadi pada orang tuamu?"

"Raksasa" hanya itu kata yag keluar dari mulut si pirang, serta matanya pun mulai berair, ia kembali dimana orang tuanya menyelamatkan nyawa demi dirinya. Jeager tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mengeri maksud si anak, namun yang menjadi masalahnya, kenapa anak ini bisa berada di luar dinding maria?.

"Mau kah kamu mejadi anak ku Naruto, kebetulan aku memiliki seorang anak lelaki yang seumuran dengan mu, dengan adanya dirimu di rumah kami, pasti ia akan menjadi lebih aktif dan mempunyai teman" apakah ini mimpi? Seorang manusia mau membesarkan makhluk seperti dirinya, kalau ini mimpi, maka bangunkan lah!-karna ia tak ingin terjatuh dalam angan-angannya.

Tapi, senyuman yang ada di wajah dokter satu ini…sangat asli, sehingga ia ragu apakah ini mimpi. Tanpa sadar ia mengangguk'kan kepala tanda setuju.

Dan pada saat ini, kehidupan seorang Ghoul terakhir dimulai.

Teman-teman.

Cinta

Kasih sayang

Tangis.

Duka dan suka.

Semua itu akan dilewati olehnya mulai saat ini, kehidupan baru di balik dinding yang entah kapan akan hancur, berrtarung bersama teman-temannya, serta meleksanakan janji'nya yang entah kapan akan terselesaikan. Semua itu akan dimulai dari keluar JEAGER.

TBC

**Fyuuhhh~~~ sory kalau banyak typo. Fic lama belum lanjut, eh ini malam buat fic baru, ****_gomen _****karna nih ide udah nyesak di kelapa, kelanjutannya, akan ku usahakan minggu depan, jaa next chapi.**

**ElvenBoy23**

**Out~~~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

Shin no hoshoku-sha

By : ElvenBoy 23

Disclaimer : Singeki no Kyojin : Hajime Isayama. Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 2.

Saat seorang dilanda rasa keingintahuan yang tinggi, mereka akan melakukan segala cara untuk bisa memuaskan nafsu alami mereka tersebut walaupun nyawa adalah taruhannya.

Begitulah yang terjadi pada Eren Yeager.

Rasa keingintahuannya tentang dunia luar membuatnya ingin masuk ke _Scout Legiun_, karna hanya _Scout Legiun_lah yang selalu melakukan exspedisi ke luar dinding untuk mencoba menakhlukkan dunia luar agar umat manusia bisa hidup bebas di dunia luar.

Eren mempunyai saudara angkat yang bisa dibilang _Hyperactive_ dan…. misterius

Namanya Naruto, walaupun ia adalah anak angkat dari Carla Yeager dan Grisha Yeager, ia selalu menolak untuk menggunakan nama keluarga Yeager, karna bagaimanapun ia lahir dari seraong ibu yang menyandang nama Uzumaki.

Sekarang mereka berdua berada di depan rumah keluarga yang ingin dikunjungi oleh dokter Grisha Yeager, rumah dari seorang anak yang bernama Mikasa Arckerman.

Namun, saat membuka pintu yang terlihat hanyalah…2 mayat manusia yang merupakan orang tua dari Mikasa.

"Eren, Naruto, kembali ke rumah dan aku akan menelpon polisi…cepat!" dan setelahnya Grisha Yeager meninggalkan kedua anak tersebut di depan rumah.

"Bagaiamana?—apa kau ingin pulang atau…" saat Eren bertanya dan menolehkan kepalanya ke Naruto ia sempat melihat mata merah menyala dalam kegelapan malam dan kembali ke bentuk biru shapire yang menenangkan.

'_Aku akhirnya bisa makan setelah dua minggu ini tidak makan, oh tuhan…ternyata engkau sangat baik kepadaku yang malang ini'_

"Kita pergi Eren! –dan malam ini _aku_ bisa makan dengan puas" di mata Eren, Naruto terlihat seperti seorang Kanibal, tetapi itu tidak mungkin'kan?

…

TOK TOK TOK

Pintu di buka dan melihatkan seorang lelaki berpenampilan garang, tetapi bagi bocah berambut pirang ini, lelaki di depannya ini adalah mangsa yang melengkapi 4 sehat 5 sempurna ala Ghoul. Dan bukan sebuah jawaban yang ia dapat, melainkan sebuah benda tajam telah membelah urat nadi yang berada di lehernya dengan cepat –tanpa perlawanan.

BRUK

Tubuhnya terjatuh dengan sedikit dari mengalir dari lehernya, matanya masih terbuka dengan lebar, tetapi tatapannya hampa yang menandakan tidak ada jiwa yang berada di dalam raga tersebut.

"Istirahat yang tenang ya, _Ojii-chan~~_" tangan mungilnya menepuk-nepuk kepala yang berbalut rambut hitam milik orang yang telah ia bunuh, lalu dengan sengaja jari telunjuk yang berada di tangan kanannya tersebut menyentuh darah yang keluar dari leher korban.

Berdiri dari acara jongkoknya, Naruto mengisap jari telunjuk yang telah berbalut darah tersebut ke dalam mulutnya –mencari rasa nikmat yang telah dua minggu ini tidak ia rasakan.

"Em~~lumayan, walaupun darah paman sedikit hambar dan berasa alkohol, iye~~alkohol tidak untuk anak seumuranku" setelah acara tadi, kakinya mulai ia langkahkan ke dalam rumah, melirik ke belakang, ia melihat Eren yang menatapnya dengan…takut.

"Oh ayolah sobat, ini bukan hal yang tidak biasa'kan? –bukankah kau sering melihat dengan mata kepalamu sendiri bagaimana keadaan _Scout Legiun_ ketika mereka pulang dari invasi luar dinding, bukan? –yang ku lakukan sekarang ini adalah hal kecil untuk melatih diri sebelum aku keluar dari sangkar ini dan mulai bertarung dengan para Titan yang suka memakan manusia, bukannya kau sendiri ingin bergabung dengan _Scout Legiun_?"

Saat ia sedang asik bicara dengan Eren, bocah **Ghoul** ini merasakan niat membunuh dari arah belakangnya, dan dengan santainya ia memutar kepala pirangnya, sedangkan kakinya sudah ia layangkan untuk menendang perut teman si korban sebelumnya.

*UHUK* darah keluar dari mulut sang penyerang, karna hantaman dari kaki kecilnya tadi, tubuh kekar dari sang penyerang melayang dan berhenti setelah tubuhnya menghantam dinding rumah tempat ia tinggal.

"Ara~~ _gomen gomen, _tadi itu hanya refleks seorang anak kecil, Paman, kau memaafkan'ku kan, Paman?" si penyerang tadi bergetar karna ketakutan, kalau ia melihat maata anak tersebut mungkin ia akan percaya tanpa befikir panjang, tetapi beda lagi kalau ia melihat benda tajam yang dipegang Naruto di depannya. Keringat dingin mengalir dengan cepat, ia sudah melihat bagaimana ia akan mati –dan dia tidak menginginkan hal tersebut terjadi.

_GELAP_

_Kenapa bisa segelap ini? –apa yang telah terjadi? –apa bocah tersebut telah selesai dengan perbuatannya? –apa benar ia seorang bocah biasa? –atau dia adalah…_(**Oleh Penjahat**)

SYUTT

Apapun yang ada di pikiran si penjahat sudah hilang tak berbekas karna nyawanya sudah tidak melekat lagi pada tubuhnya, otomatis ia sudah dapat dikatan mati'kan?

…

_Kenapa? –kenapa ini bisa terjadi padaku?_

_DINGIN_

_Kenapa bisa sedingin ini? –untuk apa aku hidup jika tidak ada lagi orang yang kucintai? _(**By Mikasa** **Arckerman**)

Mata yang senada dengan rambutnya ini melihat ketika ada seseorang dengan santainya masuk ke dalam tempat ia ditahan.

Jujur, ketika dia melihat Naruto dengan santainya masuk ke tempat ia disekap, ia sempat bingung dan sebagai jawaban atas kebingungannya, Mikasa melihat seorang yang telah membunuh ayah dan ibunya terbujur kaku di depan pintu dan ia yakin, sangat yakin bahwa bocah yang di depannya ini adalah yang membunuh orang tersebut –entah bagaimana caranya.

"Apa kau masih hidup?" pertanyaan frontal tersebut keluar dari mulut Naruto, lalu tangan mungil milik bocah pirang tersebut menyentuh leher Mikasa, lebih tepatnya ia ingin memastikan bahwa Mikasa masih hidup atau Mati.

"Syukurlah kalau kau masih hidup! –dan sekarang aku tinggal membawamu keluar dari rumah ini 'kan?"

"Masih ada satu orang lagi" suara Mikasa sangat pelan, sehingga membuat Naruto bingung dengan perkataan Mikasa.

"Apa yang kau katakana? –aku tak dengar"

"Masih ada satu orang lagi" sebelum Naruto bertanya lebih jauh, seseorang telah mencekiknya, sehingga membuatnya kesulitan bernafas –ditambah ia juga disandarkan di dinding, membuatnya benar-benar tersudut untuk kali ini.

"Apa kau yang telah membunuh teman-temanku?" Naruto rasa pertanyaan yang diajukan untuknya adalah pertanyaan retorik, apakah orang di depannya ini tidak melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa hanya dirinyalah yang masih memiliki tenaga?.

Kalau si pirang Naruto ini mau, ia bisa saja membunuh orang yang mencekiknya, tetapi melihat Mikasa yang telah berdiri dari tidurnya membuatnya untuk mengurungkan niat agar membunuh orang di depannya ini menggunakan _kagune_ miliknya.

"**Bertarunglah jika kau masih ingin hidup, Mikasa!**"

DEG

Perkataan Naruto membuat ia tersentak, Mikasa ingin menyelamatkan Naruto, tetapi ia harus menghilangkan sebuah nyawa manusia untuk bisa menyelamatkan Naruto.

"**Dunia ini sangat kejam Mikasa, jika kau masih ingin hidup di dunia yang kejam ini maka bertarunglah agar kau bisa hidup! –aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu, orang tuamu pasti telah di bunuh oleh para sampah ini, aku juga pernah merasakannya, dunia ini memang kejam dan itulah kenyataannya –BERTARUNGLAH UNTUK MENOLAK KEKEJAMAN DUNIA INI! –DAN JIKA KAU TIDAK SANGGUP UNTUK MENAHAN BEBAN TERSEBUT KAU BISA MEMBAGINYA DENGANKU, MIKASA. BERATUNGLAH UNTUK HIDUP!**" walaupun lehernya dicekik, tetapi nyatanya ia masih bisa berbicara dengan lancer –ingat, ia adalah Ghoul. Makhluk yang tidak bisa hidup jika tidak memakan daging manusia, dan ingat jika senjata tidak berpengaruh padanya karna Ghoul adalah makhluk yang tangguh.

JLEB

Dan perkataan Naruto tadi membuat Mikasa sadar jika dia harus bertarung. Dan dengan beraninya ia sudah menghilangkan seorang nyawa manusia yang telah membunuh keluarganya, walaupun pandangannya benar-benar kosong.

"Yosh, kerja bagus, Mikasa!" kepala Mikasa ditepuk dengan pelan oleh tangan mungil Naruto seolah Naruto bangga dengan apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Mikasa.

"Ayo ikut aku!" Naruto mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Mikasa dan disambut oleh tangan halus miliknya.

…

Eren Yeager

Nama tersebut sangat tidak asing untuk didengar tentunya, ia adalah anak kandung dari Grisha Yeagar, dokter yang telah menyelamatkan warga yang tinggal di distrik Shigashina. Sekarang ia terlihat sangat kelelahan setelah mencoba untuk mengalahkan seorang yang sempat menyerangnya.

"Kau tak apa Eren? –kau terlihat sangat kelelahan. Hm..biar kutebak, kau melakukan _on*n*_ saat aku sedang berada di dalam, ckckck…kau sungguh terlalu Eren" candaan Naruto dibalas dengan pandangan tajam miliknya.

"Ups, aku kecoplosan" cengiran lebar andalan milik si pirang menjadi senjata pamungkas untuk membuat kekesalan Eren semakin menjadi-jadi.

"EREN, NARUTO" seseorang telah menyebutkan nama mereka dengan sangat keras, dan mereka yakin jika itu adalah sanga dokter.

"_Otou-san_" senyuman mengembang di mulut Eren.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? –bukankah aku sudah menyuruh kalian untuk pulang ke rumah?"

"Ayolah _Tou-san_, menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi jika kami masih menunggumu membawa polisi untuk datang ke mari? –bisa-bisa mereka telah menjual Mikasa terlebih dahulu ketika kau baru datang dan …_aku kehilangan makananku_"

"Dan?" Eren memendang Naruto dengan bingung.

"Lie, tidak jadi" Grisha menghela nafas lega ketika melihat anak-anaknya masih bisa bersikap seperti biasanya, lalu mata yang ditutupi oleh lensa kacamata tersebut ia arahkan ke direksi Mikasa.

"Apa kamu baik-baik saja, Mikasa?" tanyanya dengan nada kawatir.

"Aku tidak lagi memiliki tujuan" pandangannya benar-benar kosong.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Mikasa?" Naruto muncul di belakangnya dengan kedua tangannya berada di dada Mikasa yang masih belum tumbuh, mencoba merasakan keempukan dada yang masih belum tumbuh tersebut.

"Eh" wajah cantik milik gadis yang memiliki nama berbau Jepang tersebut memerah akibat pelecehan yang telah Naruto lakukan.

"Bukankah aku tadi sudah bilang, **jika kau tidak sanggup untuk menahan beban ini, kau bisa membaginya denganku**, apa kau telah melupakannya?" ia menatap Naruto dengan bingung, dan lagi ia sangat takjub dengan kelincahan dan kecepatan Naruto yang sekarang telah berdiri di depannya dengan tangan menjulur, untuk menantikan tangan mungil gadis ini membalas tangannya.

"Mulai sekarang dan seterusnya kita adalah keluarga! –jika kau dalam masalah, kami pasti akan membantumu, dan jika kami berada dalam masalah, kau harus membantu kami" Grisha dan Eren tersenyum dengan sikap Naruto yang bisa merubah perasaan seseorang dengan cepat#Mode ustads : on.

"Oh, aku lupa! –sekarang'kan awal bulan April, kau pasti kedinginan" menepuk jidatnya, lalu Naruto melepas _sweater_ yang membalut lehernya, lalu ia lingkarkan keleher Mikasa agar gadis tersebut tidak kedinginan.

"Ayo kita pulang ke rumah, rumah kita" Naruto kembali mengulurkan tangannya dengan senyuman yang mengembang di wajahnya dan dengan sedikit senyuman Mikasa membalas tangan Naruto.

…

Kesal?

Tentu saja sekarang Eren sangat kesal, bagaimana tidak, jika tadi Naruto yang mengajak mereka untuk pulang sekarang malah ia sendiri yang tidak ada.

"_kalian pulanglah duluan, aku masih ada urusan di sekitar daerah ini"_

Kata-kata tersebut masih sangat jelas di dalam ingatannya.

"Kenapa _Tou-san_ membiarkan Naruto pergi sendiri?"

"Naruto itu lebih dewasa dari kelihatannya Eren, dia sangat misterius dan kau pasti tahu hal tersebut" Eren hanya mengangguk pasrah, kata-kata ayahnya memang benar, Naruto itu misterius.

TBC

**Ah~~sudah berapa lama aku tidak nongol di FFn? –satu bulan? Dua bulan? Atau setengah tahun? –entahlah, akupun tak tahu sudah berapa lama aku tidak berkunjung ke FFn.**

**Jujur, beberapa bulan terakhir ini aku sibuk dengan urusan sekolah.**

**BTW, berhubung karna author Akira no Rinnengan telah keluar dari , aku akan melanjutkan beberapa ceritanya dan dia tidak keberatan –kalau tidak percaya kalian boleh bertanya melalui FBnya sendiri.**

**Menurut kalian mana ceritanya darinya yang kalian sukai? –aku hanya akan melanjutkan dua cerita miliknya.**

**Pertama aku akan melanjut'kan Xover IS, lalu yang kedua kalian boleh memilihnya sendiri –itupun kalau kalian setuju, kalau tidak? –ya sudahlah.**

**Maaf jika aku yang sudah lama tidak nongol ini memberikan fic yang tidak bermutu ini, jujur aku juga sudah lama tidak membuka MS Word, aku lebih sering membuka power point, excel, dan Acces, jadi kemampuan mengetikku sudah jauh menurun.**

**Sampai bertemu lagi di chapter mendatang.**


	3. Chapter 3

Shin no hoshoku-sha

By : ElvenBoy 23

Disclaimer : Singeki no Kyojin : Hajime Isayama. Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 3.

Naruto Uzumaki, Mikasa Arckerman, Eren Yeager, lalu ditambah seorang anak yang bernama Armin Arlart. Mereka adalah anak-anak dari distrik Shiganshina yang memutuskan untuk memulai pelatiahan di _Trainees Squad_ yaitu tempat para pemula berlatih sebelum memasuki tiga divisi utama tahun depan.

Mereka berempat adalah anak-anak yang berhasil hidup setelah melihat _Colossal Titan_ yang tingginya diperkirakan 60 meter menghancurkan pintu masuk di distrik Shiganshina.

Lagi

Perasaan benci dan muak itu datang lagi menginggapi dirinya yang sudah muak dengan para Titan –sungguh, jika dia bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya dengan baik, maka pasti seorang yang telah ia anggap sebagai ibunya tidak akan berakhir di tangan Titan yang sangat ia benci.

Kenapa dia begitu sangat lemah dan tidak berdaya di depan para Titan yang membobol distrik Shiganshina? –kenapa? –KENAPA?

Ia hanya bisa merutuki dirinya karna ia sangat lemah.

"Kenapa aku harus hidup seperti ini? –apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk bisa menjadi kuat?" pandangannya kosong, tetapi setelahnya ia bangkit kembali dari keterpurukannya dengan mata yang bercahaya.

Naruto Uzumaki mendapatkan cahayanya kembali.

"Bergabung ke _Scouting Legiun_ lalu keluar dinding dan menjadi 'tabu', aku harus melakukannya untuk bisa melindungi yang lainnya!" sebuah janji kedua terucap dari mulutnya, sekarang ia tidak ada waktu untuk bersedih, walaupun ia sangat sedih –Naruto tidak bisa untuk bersedih lebih lama lagi, dan lagi kemarin malam ia menemukan fakta yang menarik dan membuatnya tidak dapat untuk menahan senyumannya.

"Eren adalah senjata terakhir umat manusia, lalu aku akan membantunya, dan dengan begitu aku mungkin bisa kembali ke tempat aku dilahirkan, ahh~~senangnya bisa hidup" dia tahu perkataannya tadi kalau didengar oleh Eren pasti akan saudara angkatnya itu akan marah-marah kepadanya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi –salahkan ayah angkatnya yang memaksa Eren untuk menjadi hal yang tabu bagi umat manusia, walaupun ayah angkatnya juga tabu untuk umat manusia.

"Ayah dan anak akan menjadi sama nantinya" senyuman mengembang dari mulut Naruto. Sekarang ia memiliki tujuan untuk melindungi Eren, Mikasa, dan Armin, ia tahu kalau ia mencoba pasti dia bisa melakukannya.

"YOSSSHHHHHH….WAKTUNYA BERLATIH MENGENDALIKAN DIRI!"

XxX_XxX

_Training Scoud, _bagian ini adalah bagian di mana para pemula berlatih agar mereka dapat bertarung dengan para Titan nantinya setelah mereka lulus, lambang dari _Training Squad_ sendiri adalah dua padang yang menyilang yang memiliki arti jika nanti mereka telah lulus dari tempat ini setidaknya mereka bisa mempertahankan diri di dunia yang kejam ini.

Yah~~sepertinya ada perubahan rencana lagi bagi Naruto, padahal baru kemarin ia memikirkan cara untuk bisa keluar dinding dengan memanfaatkan kekuatan Eren, tapi hal tersebut sungguh kejam dan tidak berperikeghoulan.

_3D Manuver Gear_

Jika dia bisa mendapatkan benda tersebut ia akan pergi sendiri –lagi pula untuk membawa dan menguasai teknik memakai _3D Manuver Gear_ sangatlah mudah, hanya perlu tembak sana-tebak sini, lalu aktivkan penariknya dan dorong dengan gas yang sudah di sediakan.

Sebagai Ghoul yang mengandalkan kecepatan dan kelincahan, mencuri sebuah _3D Manuver Gear_ tidaklah sulit dan sekarang yang ia butuhkan hanyalah cara ia bisa keluar dari _Training Squad_ dan menjelaskannya ke Eren dan Mikasa.

…

Sekarang para peserta pelatihan di _Squad _ini sedang berkumpul di lapangan dan di depannya seorang orang tua yang botak mengeluarkan aura intimidasi yang lumayan kuat.

Satu perssatu si pengawas yang botak tersebut menguji mental peserta pelatihan dengan tegas, dengan mengabaikan beberapa orang yang tidak terintimidasi sama sekali.

Dan sekarang.

"Siapa Namamu dan dari mana kau berasal?" matanya menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tegas, sedangkan Naruto hanya mendelik kesal ke arah pengawas tersebut, lalu remaja pirang tersebut melipat tangannya ke belakang kepalanya dengan santai.

"Namaku Naruto Uzumaki dan aku berasal dari distrik Shiganshina, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi, Botak?" balas remaja pirang tersebut dengan malas. Perempatan muncul di dahi pengawas yang mencoba mengintimidasinya.

"Apa tiu sikap yang kau lakukan untuk kepentingan umat manusia?"

"Manusia? –aku tidak peduli dengan umat manusia, lagian mana mungkin manusia akan menang melawan para Titan, kecuali kalau keajaiban itu benar adanya" senyuman meremehkan tercetak di mulut Naruto, dia sangat senang memainkan perasaan orang lain, walaupun kata-katanya tadi sangat kelewatan.

"Ka-kau!" perkataan dan sikap Naruto benar-benar sudah sangat kelewatan, apalagi melihat senyum polos buatan tersebut. Menjijikkan.

"DIKELUARKAN!" akhirnya kata-kata yang tadi ia tunggu keluar juga, oh~~ sungguh beruntungnya kau Naruto.

"Ha~~I" Naruto membalik badannya lalu melambaikan tangannya dengan santai.

Eren menatap kepergian Naruto dengan pandangan kesal dan marah, dia dari dulu tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana dengan pola pikir Naruto yang sangat sulit untuk di tebak, bahkan ayah dan ibunya 'pun tidak mengerti.

"UNTUK SEKARANG BUBAR!" akhirnya barisan'pun dibubarkan dan mereka kembali ke asarama yang telah disediakan, kecuali untuk Eren, Mikasa, dan Armin yang langsung pergi menyusul Naruto.

XxX_XxX

BUGH

Sebuah tinjuan bersarang di wajah Naruto, sang pelaku menatap Naruto dengan pandangan marah.

"Apa maksud katamu tadi Naruto, manusia pasti bisa mengalahkan para Titan" Eren ingin melayangkan tinjunya lagi, tetapi dengan cepat Mikasa dan Armin menahan Eren.

"Kau tahu Eren, kata-kataku tadi memang benar adanya, manusia tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan para Titan, kecuali jika sebuah keajaiban itu datang" Eren menatap Naruto dengan benci.

"Dan yang perlu kau tahu**, keajaiban itu sudah datang, dan sedang menyesuaikan dirinya dengan lingkuangan yang baru, karna aku tahu, mengendalikan sesuatu yang bukan tipemu adalah hal yang tersulit**" dan sekarang Eren menatap Naruto dengan bingung.

"Kau akan mengetahui maksud kata-kataku suatu hari nanti, dan ketika kau sudah tahu maksunya akan kukembalikan pukulanmu tadi, jadi kau berhutang padaku" senyuman lebar tercipta di wajah yang ia buat sepolos mungkin.

"Dan satu hal lagi, Mikasa tolong ikut denganku sebentar, ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu" Mikasa menganggung meng'iya'kan permintaan Naruto, dan sekarang gadis berambut hitam yang senada dengan matanya itu mengikuti remaja pirang yang sudah berlalu.

…

"Ada apa Naru?"

"Aku akan meninggalkan dinding ini dan menjelajahi dunia luar sana" Naruto langsung menjawab pertanyaan Mikasa dengan jujur.

"Ap-apa maksudmu?" Mikasa membola karna jawaban Naruto yang menurutnya tidak masuk di akal.

"Aku akan meninggalkan dinding lalu menjelajahi dunia luar, apa tidak jelas?"

"Ta-tapi mengapa?"

"Karna aku ingin melihat dunia luar sekali lagi, dan aku juga ingin mengunjungi tempat kelahiranku, kau tahu'kan kalau aku berasal dari luar dinding?"

"Kalau bergitu aku a.."

CUM

Sebuah ciuman langsung mendarat di mulut _chery _milik Mikasa, Mikasa hanya bisa diam mencoba menikmati hal yang baru baginya.

"Aku tak akan membawamu, Mikasa. Kalau aku membawamu bagaimana dengan Eren? –kau tahu sendiri kalau emosi Eren masih labil, bisa-bisa dia membuat masalah"

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku mengambil ciuman pertamamu, dan akan aku kembali'kan ketika aku kembali nanti. Ingat kita akan bertemu di _Scoutting Legiun_, aku akan menunggu kalian di sana" Mikasa hanya bisa mengangguk'kan kepalanya dengan berat, air mata sudah mengalir dari mata indahnya.

"Ka-kalau begitu pastikan kau akan kembali dengan selamat, jika kau tidak kembali lagi aku akan mencarimu keluar dinding" Mikasa mendongak menatap Naruto yang tersenyum kecil.

"Dan akan aku pastikan kalau itu tidak terjadi, dan sebagai kenang-kenang'an, aku akan meminjamkan ini padamu, dan pastikan kau kembali'kan saat kita bertemu lagi" Naruto melepas kalung yang ia gunakan, kalung tersebut merupakan kaluang dengan bentuk seperti gading gajah berwarna merah darah, kaluang tersebut merupakan peninggalan terakhir orang tua Naruto.

"Ha'I, akan aku ja-jaga deng-an ba-baik"

"Tapi sebelum itu, aku belum mengetahui kelemahan para raksasa, apa kau tahu?" Mikasa menganggunk pelan.

"Tengkuknya, kalau kau ingin membunuhnya maka kau harus menebas dalam tengkuknya" dan selanjutnya Naruto mulai membalik badannya, lalu berjalan menjahui Mikasa yang menatapnya nanar.

"Tapi apa maksud dari keajaiban tadi?" Naruto membalik badannya dan mentapa Mikasa dengan senyuman lebar.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti" Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya yang terkepal, kecuali ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya.

Sambil ternyum lebar, "Walaupun badan dan raga kita berjauhan, tetapi hati kita masih satu dan itulah yang dinamakan dengan ikatan"

WUSH

Mikasa membelalakkan matanya menatap kepergian Naruto seperti kilat.

"Terlalu cepat"

XxX_XxX

3 Tahun Kemudia.

Tiga tahun sudah Naruto pergi berkelana keluar dinding, walaupun awalnya dia sangat kesusahan untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri, tetapi seiring berjalannya waktu ia akhirnya bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya dengan sangat baik.

Dan ditambah dia baru mendapatkan kekuatan baru satu tahun yang lalu. Kakuja. Itu namanya, sebuah kekuatan di mana seorang Ghoul memiliki Kagune khusus setelah melakukan kanibalisme.

Dia—Naruto Uzumaki—kembali ke tempat kelahirannya dan menemukan ribuan Kagune yang belum hancur berserakan di mana-mana, karna Naruto saat itu lapar maka mau tak mau dia memakan saudaranya sendiri dan seperti itulah akhirnya ia mendapatkan Kakuja.

Dan satu fakta lagi yang dia temukan tentang para raksasa. Mereka—raksasa—adalah manusia yang tidak bisa mengendalikan diri mereka dan akhirnya lepas kendali. Lebih tepatnya Naruto mengetahui kalau raksasa liar tersebut adalah manusia ketika dia menebas tengkuk'nya dan melihat setengah badan manusia yang mulai mencair karna tekanan uap panas yang dihasilkan oleh Titan.

Dan karna hal itulah Naruto tidak mengeluh soal makanan, karna makanan tersebut telah disediakan oleh alam, bahkan ia hanya perlu sedikit tenaga agar bisa menikmati makanannya.

Dan satu hal yang membuatnya kawatir adalah, Eren…apa nanti Eren bisa mengendalikan Titannya? –dan jika tidak, maka manusia telah kehilangan harapannya.

Terlepas dari semua itu, sekarang yang harus ia pikirkan adalah…bagaimana caranya untuk bisa masuk ke _Scouting Legiun_ tanpa harus berlatih terlebih dahulu di _Training Squad_? –hah~~sepertinya dia sangat membutuhkan keajaiban itu sekarang.

…

…

Lalu kalau bicara soal keajaiban, sepertinya Naruto akan sangat senang dengan kejadian yang ada di depannya ini. Senyuman mengembang di wajahnya yang lumayan tampan, tetapi tetap tidak menghilangkan keimutan yang alami darinya.

"_Scouting-chan~~~_ I'M COMINGGGG" dengan riangnya Naruto melompati pohon satu-per-satu mengunakan kedua kaki yang memiliki kekuatan otot di atas rata-rata, matanya sekarang telah berubah menjadi merah darah, dengan latar yang berwarna hitam dan saraf-saraf matanya berwarna merah darah mengelilingi matanya.

Takut karna orang-orang akan melihat kemampuannya, Naruto menembakkan pistol yang menghubungkan _3D Manuver Gear_ ke arah Titan yang akan memakan seorang manusia.

JLEB

Pengait pitol tersebut berhasil mengenai tangan si Titan, lalu tangan Naruto yang terlatih dengan cepat mengganti tipe pelempar menjadi tipe penarik, dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah tubuh remaja pirang ini ditarik dan…

SLASH

Tangan Titan tersebut telah hilang dari tempatnya, karna tebasan tangan yang dilapisi oleh Kagune tipe Kakuja.

Dan begitulah seterusnya, sampai pada akhirnya ke sepuluh Titan yang mengelilingi kelompok tersebut telah musnah dengan otak mereka telah berakhir di perut Naruto.

…

Remaja pirang yang memiliki nama sedari lahir yaitu Naruto Uzumaki ini duduk santai dengan sebuah benda yang mirip dengan otak manusia berada di tangannya, otak tersebut ia makan, dan darah yang menyelimuti tangannya ia jilat dengan lahap, sampai pada akhirnya suara langkah kuda mengganggu indra pendengarannya.

Naruto menyeringai ketika mengetahui siapa yang datang, _Scouting Legiun_. Sebuah divisi yang memiliki lambang sayap dengan arti kebebasan, divisi inilah tempat di mana ia akan bertemu dengan Eren dan Mikasa nantinya.

…

"Jadi maukah kau meminjam kekuatanmu untuk kebangkitan umat manusia, kumohon" Erwin Smith, pria berambut pirang yang memiliki mata coklat itu merupakan pemimpin dari divisi _Scouting Legiun_, kemampuannya dalam memimpin dan bertarung tidak perlu diragukan lagi, tetapi untuk kali ini Erwin harus mengakui kemampuan Naruto, karna Naruto dapat membunuh 10 Titan dengan waktu relative cepat.

"Apa aku akan mendapat 'makanan'?" tentu saja **Ghoul **ini akan mendapat makanan, karna bagaimana'pun _Scouting Legiun_ menghabiskan waktu mereka di luar dinding, bukan di dalam dinding.

"Tentu saja, kau akan mendapat makanan" Erwin berusaha agar Naruto mau menuruti permintaannya.

"Baiklah, aku juga tidak keberatan. Lagipula aku juga ingin kembali ke dalam sangar itu" Naruto menunjuk arah belakang dengan jari telunjuknya, lebih tepatnya ia menujuk dinding Rose.

"Terima kasih..err" Erwin merutuki kebodohannya karna lupa menanyakan nama pemuda di depannya ini.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki"

"Selamat bergabung Naruto Uzumaki" cengiran lebar dari Naruto menjadi penutup dari chapter kali ini.

TBC

**Fyuuh…akhirnya selesai juga, dan untuk penjelasan banyak word pada satu chapter, saya hanya akan membuat berapa yang dibutuhkan saja dalam chapter tersebut. Kalau butuhnya 2000 yang saya akan buat 2000, jika butuhnya 4000 maka saya akan buat 4000.**

**BTW, sepertinya fic milik Akira hanya akan saya kerjakan ketika saya mengalami WB dalam pengerjaan fic ini.**

**Karna tidak ada yang ingin saya katakan lagi, maka saya sudahi saja dengan…**

**SELAMAT MENEMPUH HIDUP BARU DI BULAN YANG PERNUH BERKAH INI, SEMOGA AMAL YANG KITA KERJAKAN DI TERIMA DI SISI ALLAH SWT, AMIN.**

**Dan juga…**

**SELAMAT MENUNAIKA IBADAH PUASA, BAGI YANG MENGERJAKANNYA dan kalau terkena magh, maka saya sarankan untuk membaca fic ini agar kalian menonton anime Shokugeki no SOMA agar lambung kalian menjadi sehat kembali ^^.**

**V!V! #Tabane Style : ON**


End file.
